


Among the Clouds

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Don't expect too much, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, Switching
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: so... this is my first smut fic ever. honestly idk what i wrote but i believe i cant sleep peacefully if i dont write this down.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Among the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is my first smut fic ever. honestly idk what i wrote but i believe i cant sleep peacefully if i dont write this down.

hwang yunseong hanya terdiam mendengar salah satu teman seangkatannya bercerita tentang pengalamannya bercumbu ketika masih duduk di bangku SMA. jomblo sejak lahir sepertinya tidak mungkin tahu atau bahkan bisa sekedar membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berciuman. yunseong memang pernah menonton film yang mengandung adegan berciuman di dalamnya, tapi tetap saja dibayangannya pasti yang sebenarnya tidaklah begitu.

yunseong terus memikirkannya sepanjang hari bahkan ketika dia hendak menghadiri sesi mentoring bersama seniornya, kim wooseok. seharusnya dia bersama kedua temannya yang lain, tapi salah satunya sedang sakit, sementara yang lainnya harus menghadiri rapat kepanitiaan.

yunseong harus berakhir berangkat mentoring sendirian, dan karena jadwal perkuliahan wooseok kebetulan selesai jauh lebih cepat daripada yunseong, dia memutuskan untuk mengadakan mentoring di apartemennya saja. selain itu, wooseok juga memutuskan demikian karena dia tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama di area kampus.

pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu sampai di lobi apartemen wooseok dan segera mengabarinya agar dijemput di bawah. wooseok yang sudah pulang kuliah sedari tadi pun turun dengan pakaian yang santai ala rumahan.

“yunseong!” panggil wooseok sambil melambaikan tangannya. yang kemudian dibalas oleh yunseong.

wooseok langsung mengajaknya naik ke lantai 10 tempat unitnya berada. yunseong mencium aroma kopi ketika wooseok membukakan pintu apartemennya. seniornya yang satu ini memang terkenal sangat menyukai kopi. mungkin sebelum dia datang ke sini, wooseok baru habis menyeduh kopi.

sang pemilik apartemen mempersilakannya untuk duduk di sofa sementara dia membuatkan minuman.

selagi menunggu, entah mengapa aroma kopi yang memenuhi apartemen wooseok membuat yunseong teringat lagi akan cerita temannya tadi. dia teringat temannya mendeskripsikan ciuman seperti alkohol yang memabukkan. tapi saat ini, bagi yunseong, aroma kopi lebih memabukkan daripada alkohol.

“nih iced coffee latte. lo gak anti sama kopi kan?”

“ngga kok kak, makasih ya.”

mereka memulai sesi mentoring dengan duduk di lantai. yunseong meneguk minumannya sambil mendengarkan wooseok menceritakan tentang materi apa saja yang akan ia hadapi nantinya. dimulai lagi dari yang paling dasar yaitu hukum permintaan dan penawaran.

tapi lagi-lagi yunseong masih tidak bisa fokus juga dengan apa yang lawan bicaranya sedang katakan. dan ini tidak terlewatkan oleh wooseok.

“lagi mikirin apa sih?” kata wooseok setelah menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah yunseong.

“eh? ngga kok kak gak mikirin apa-apa.”

“mentoringnya gak gue lanjut kalo lo gak mau cerita dulu. jangan lo kira gua gak nyadar ya dari tadi pikiran lo ngawang-ngawang.”

“duh sebenernya gue agak malu sih kak ceritainnya.”

“malu kenapa sih, lo abis nembak orang depan umum terus ditolak?”

“ngga, bukan itu.”

“yaudah terus apa?”

“jadi...”

“jangan sepotong-sepotong kalo ngomong seong.”

“iya jadi tadi temen gue abis cerita soal pengalamannya kissing sama mantannya waktu SMA dan katanya belum pernah ada yang seenak itu lagi. katanya kayak alkohol, bikin mabuk. dia ceritainnya detail banget sampe nempel di kepala gue yang jomblo ini kak.”

wooseok mencoba menahan tawa setelah mendengar penjelasan juniornya barusan. Ah polos sekali anak ini, pikirnya.

“oke jadi ceritanya lo iri, penasaran, apa gimana?”

“ngga iri kali ya tapi mungkin emang lebih ke penasaran.”

wooseok yang tadinya duduk berhadapan dengan yunseong langsung pindah ke sampingnya dan menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata yunseong.

“mau coba?”

mata yunseong langsung membulat sempurna.

“hah lo udah gila kak?”

“katanya tadi penasaran? gue sih pengen bantu aja sebagai yang udah punya pengalaman.” ada seringai kecil yang muncul di bibir wooseok setelahnya.

pandangan yunseong langsung mengedar ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan menggoda seniornya itu. jujur yunseong memang penasaran, dan untuk mendapatkan orang yang mau melakukan itu dengannya tanpa terikat hubungan spesial sebelumnya mungkin akan sulit. tapi ini seniornya sendiri, rasanya seperti ada adrenalin yang melaju kencang dalam dirinya.

yunseong memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk mengambil keputusan.

“jadi gimana?”

“beneran gapapa kak?”

“gue gak suka dipermainkan orang, jadi gue juga gak akan mempermainkan orang lain seong.”

“umm... boleh deh kalo emang kak wooseok gak keberatan.”

“as you wish, little bear.”

wooseok memangkas jarak mereka yang sebenarnya memang sudah sangat dekat. matanya menatap kedua bola mata yunseong dengan intens sebelum menutup dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. yunseong hanya bisa mematung dan menunggu wooseok mengambil langkah berikutnya.

tapi kalau yunseong harus jujur, dia cukup menyukai bibir wooseok yang baru saja mendarat di atas bibirnya. lembut. kenyal. mungkin kalau harus disamakan dengan makanan maka bibir wooseok adalah permen jeli.

kedua belah bibir wooseok mulai melumat bibir bawah yunseong, dan tanpa pemuda yang lebih muda itu sadari, mulutnya mulai terbuka sedikit.

tentu saja wooseok tidak akan diam di tempat. lidahnya akhirnya ikut bekerja dan melebarkan jalan hingga menyentuh rongga mulut yunseong. pada saat ini, yunseong tidak lagi berdiam diri saja. walau belum semahir wooseok, bibirnya mulai aktif bergerak. tangan wooseok pun menangkup rahang dan pipi yunseong agar bisa lebih mengendalikannya.

yunseong yang tidak tahu harus berpegangan pada apa, otomatis menggenggam kaus wooseok.

bagi yunseong ciuman ini mulai memabukkan. seperti cerita temannya. hanya saja bukan seperti alkohol. jika harus dianalogikan, ciuman ini layaknya kopi. adiktifnya berbeda dengan alkohol, tapi jika terlalu banyak juga menjadi tidak sehat. tentu untuk akalnya.

entah berapa menit sudah berlalu sejak mereka mulai bercumbu, yang jelas setiap detik yang berlalu, ciuman mereka semakin memanas. mulai ada desahan yang terdengar dari bibir satu sama lain. ditambah tidak ada yang mau berhenti dan menjauh.

posisi mereka bahkan sekarang sudah berubah: yunseong berbaring di lantai sementara wooseok di atasnya.

“lanjut gak?”

lagi-lagi jika harus jujur, yunseong akan menjawab iya dalam sepersekian detik.

“ya kalo lo gak keberatan, gapapa sih kak.”

“gue yang nawarin ya kali gue juga yang keberatan.”

“gue orangnya suka belajar kok kak, apalagi hal baru. jadi gue terima aja pengetahuan apapun yang ditawarin ke gue.”

“oh udah mulai berani rupanya.” wooseok tertawa puas setelah mengatakannya. Sebelum kemudian dia berbisik tepat di telinga yunseong, “oke kalo gitu terima semua pengetahuan yang bakal gue kasih ke lo cuma-cuma hari ini.” diakhiri dengan lumatan kecil di bawah daun telinga yunseong.

lumatan itu perlahan turun ke leher yunseong. lalu ditambah dengan isapan dan jilatan setelahnya. sisi kiri dan kanan lehernya diperlakukan dengan adil oleh mulut lihai wooseok sementara tangannya hanya bisa menjambak rambut wooseok sesekali saat dia rasa kenikmatan yang amat sangat.

nikmat yang dia rasa pun bertambah ketika kausnya sudah ditanggalkan dan wooseok bekerja pada tulang selangkanya. semakin ke bawah, mulutnya juga semakin lama bekerja. sampai akhirnya dia bermain-main pada salah dua bagian paling sensitif dari tubuh yunseong. wooseok menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama di sana, hingga yunseong sudah tidak mampu lagi meredam desahannya. ujung-ujung kakinya pun jadi tidak bisa diam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. bahkan rasanya seluruh tubuhnya menggeliat tak senonoh saat ini.

wooseok yang sudah mulai merasa tubuhnya semakin memanas pun akhirnya melepaskan kausnya dan mendesah ketika suhu dingin dari pendingin ruangannya menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena dia langsung melanjutkan tugasnya memberikan ‘pengetahuan’ pada yunseong.

namun sebelum itu, wooseok bertanya. “mau dilanjutin di sini apa di kamar?”

“kamar.” jawab yunseong cepat.

wooseok tersenyum. kemudian dia berdiri dan menarik yunseong juga sambil menuntunnya ke kamar.

lain di luar, lain di dalam. di kamar wooseok, yunseong mencium aroma lavender yang menenangkan. tapi entah mengapa justru membuatnya semakin bergairah juga.

wooseok merebahkan yunseong di kasurnya yang berukuran cukup besar jika hanya ditiduri sendiri. dia memulai aktivitas panasnya kembali dengan lagi-lagi melumat bagian sensitif yunseong, yang dibalas dengan jambakan di rambutnya, dan wooseok menyukai itu.

tangan wooseok begerak ke bawah, tepatnya ke resleting celana jeans yunseong.

“lanjut?” tanyanya tanpa perlu menjelaskan apa yang selanjutnya akan mereka lakukan.

ditanya seperti itu, yunseong hanya mengangguk saja. dia sudah terlanjur basah, maka sekalian saja berenang mengarungi kenikmatan ini.

mendapat persetujuan yunseong, wooseok segera menanggalkan celana lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. tentu hingga bagian dalamnya juga. sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi, wooseok juga tidak lupa menanggalkan sisa pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

baru setelah itu tangannya mengelus kedua paha yunseong. lalu ke paha bagian dalamnya. yunseong yang baru pertama kali mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini tentu hanya bisa mendesah saja di bawah sentuhan wooseok. kalau saja rasa malunya sudah benar-benar habis, yunseong akan meminta tangan wooseok untuk langsung memegang pusat kenikmatannya saja. toh benda itu sudah sangat tegang setelah perlakuan-perlakuan wooseok sebelumnya.

seolah mendengar keinginan yunseong tanpa perlu dia menyuarakannya, tangan wooseok akhirnya memeberikan pijatan pada bagian yang paling yunseong inginkan. ujungnya dia mainkan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya untuk menambahkan rasa nikmat yang membuat sisa kewarasan dan rasa malu yunseong lenyap begitu saja. wooseok senang mengetahui usahanya memberikan efek yang luar biasa. tiap lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir yunseong sudah cukup untuk membuat wooseok merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

“lanjut lagi gak? tapi abis ini gak ada pilihan buat mundur sama sekali.” ujar wooseok.

bisa-bisanya seniornya ini berkata demikian setelah semua perlakuaannya tadi, pikir yunseong. mana ada yang bisa berpikir waras dalam keadaan seperti ini. jawabannya tentu saja lanjut.

“sejujurnya dari awal juga gue gak ada niatan buat mundur kok kak.”

tentu saja wooseok tertawa mendengar pengakuan ini.

“harusnya gak usah gue tanyain aja ya dari awal. tapi gue gak suka kalo main sergap aja tanpa izin. consent is the new sexy.”

“yaudah kalo gitu tunggu apa lagi?”

“wow jadi berani banget ya sekarang. gimana kalo gantian dulu? evaluasi dikitlah dari pengetahuan yang gue kasih ke lo.”

seketika pipi yunseong memerah mendengar ini. dengan senang hati dia menerima nikmat yang diberikan seniornya, tapi untuk melakukannya sendiri dia masih malu. takut kalau dia tidak bisa membalas bahkan setengah kenikmatan yang dia dapatkan tadi.

wooseok masih menunggu jawaban yunseong. mencoba memberikan umpan balik agar bisa sama-sama merasa nikmat. walau dia juga tidak tahu sampai sejauh mana yunseong dapat memeragakannya lagi.

yunseong mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya. wooseok hampir menyerah saat itu, tapi detik berikutnya dia justru dibuat terkejut karena tiba-tiba yunseong mengubah posisi mereka.

“oke. tapi lo gak boleh protes sama sekali ya kak. deal?”

wooseok menyeringai. “deal.”

yunseong memulainya dengan memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat yang dengan cepat berganti menjadi lumatan. bibir, lidah, giginya semua ikut bekerja.

not bad, pikir wooseok. dan ini berlangsung cukup lama. seolah dahaga mereka tak kunjung terpuaskan. kedua tangan wooseok sudah mengalungi leher yunseong. sementara yunseong, tangannya menggerayangi bagian samping tubuh seniornya. mengelus permukaan kulitnya yang lembut.

yunseong membawa bibirnya turun ke leher wooseok, yang tentunya direspons dengan wooseok yang semakin menengadahkan kepalanya. memberikan akses penuh untuk diberi kenikmatan. betapa bangganya yunseong ketika dengan sangat jelas dia mendengar sang senior mendesah di telinganya. itu artinya dia tidak jadi mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

dan bagi yunseong, desahan itu candu. dia ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi. kalau bisa lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

maka dari itu dia mencoba untuk inisiatif. kedua tangan wooseok yang melingkar pada lehernya dia lepaskan, untuk kemudian dia genggam dan tahan di sisi kepala wooseok.

kedua mata wooseok ditatapnya dalam-dalam, sebelum kemudian kembali menautkan bibir mereka, sambil tetap menahan tangannya.

yang terjadi berikutnya adalah wooseok menggenggam tangan yunseong kuat-kuat karena tidak menyangka bahwa yang lebih muda ternyata bertindak selangkah lebih maju dengan menggesekkan bagian paling sensitif di tubuh mereka. desahan wooseok tertahan karena yunseong masih belum mau melepaskan bibirnya.

frustasi. ingin rasanya wooseok menjambak rambut yunseong atau sekedar mengeluarkan desahannya. dia tidak menyangka bahwa menantang yunseong sama dengan menyerahkan seluruh kendali ke tangannya.

menyadari tubuh wooseok yang tak bisa berhenti menggeliat di bawahnya, yunseong mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan beralih ke leher wooseok. tentu kontak bagian bawah tubuh mereka belum berhenti. yunseong tersenyum pada perpotongan leher dan pundak wooseok manakala dia akhirnya mendengar desahan yang lebih keras daripada yang pertama kali wooseok perdengarkan tadi.

“berisik banget kak padahal belum gue pegang.”

“ha! iya belum pake tangan, bukan pake yang lainnya.”

yang lebih muda hanya terkekeh geli menanggapinya.

ini kesempatan bagi wooseok untuk membalik keadaan lagi. sudah cukup dia membiarkan kuasa berada pada tangan yang lebih muda.

“oke cukup evaluasinya. you're good.”

“good? just good? kayaknya lebih deh kalo diukur sama desahan lo tadi kak?”

“nah i can give you more than that. jangan besar kepala dulu.”

“make me feel it then, senior kim wooseok.”

wooseok merasa seperti egonya diberi makan besar-besaran dengan panggilan yunseong barusan. kendali dan kekuatan berada pada genggamannya, begitu pula pengalaman yang lebih banyak dari yang yunseong miliki.

maka dari itu, beberapa saat setelah perbincangan terakhir mereka, yang terdengar hanyalah desahan dan racauan yunseong yang terus bertambah keras. dari yang awalnya berteriak kesakitan karena ini adalah kali pertamanya bersenggama, hingga akhirnya mencengkeram kedua pundak wooseok kencang-kencang sambil mengeluarkan suara yang amat vulgar.

keduanya tidak sempat memikirkan penghuni unit lain mendengar aktivitas panas mereka atau tidak. yang mereka tahu, mereka sama-sama menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

keduanya sama-sama merasa seperti sedang berada di surga dunia. titik nikmat yunseong yang terus bersentuhan dengan kemaluan wooseok rasanya tidak ingin berhenti untuk dimanjakan. dimanjakan dengan hentakan-hentakan yang semakin tak beraturan. dari yang awalnya sangat pelan dan lembut, kemudian menjadi pelan dan perlahan sedikit menjadi lebih kasar saat wooseok mendorongnya, hingga temponya benar-benar sangat cepat dan dorongannya pun jauh lebih kasar dan tak lagi beraturan karena yunseong ikut mendorong pinggulnya ke atas.

namun yunseong tidak akan mengeluh, karena itu semua justru membuatnya melenguh dan penuh peluh. entah sudah berapa kali rasanya dia ingin menggigit bantal yang dia tiduri saja. karena nikmat yang kelewat hebat. bibir ranumnya berulang kali merapal nama wooseok sambil memohon untuk jangan berhenti dan memberikannya lebih lagi dan lagi.

“kak— ngh.. teruus... ha ahh.. lagiii...”

siapa wooseok menolak permintaan seperti itu. dia juga menikmati ini sebanyak yunseong menikmatinya. pijatan yang dia rasakan di bagian bawah tubuhnya rasanya lebih adiktif dari semua kopi yang pernah dia coba. lebih memabukkan dari semua alkohol yang pernah dia minum.

wooseok membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher yunseong, mencoba membungkam desahannya sendiri dengan meninggalkan jejak di lehernya. di satu sisi, tangan yunseong sudah berubah posisi merengkuh punggung seniornya yang bahkan sudah licin karena banjir peluh.

pinggul mereka tidak pernah berhenti bergerak. tidak pernah berhenti mengentak. dan tidak ingin memutus kontak.

tubuh mereka panas. tubuh mereka memerah, bak mentari yang pulang ke peraduannya. tapi mereka sedang tidak menapak di bumi, mereka sedang melayang di langit, entah di lapisan yang keberapa. bersama-sama.

hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di puncak dan melihat putih, masih bersama-sama. sambil meneriakkan nama satu sama lain seolah itu adalah bentuk puja dan puji terakhir atas hasil kerja keras masing-masing sebelum mereka kembali menapak di bumi.

wooseok merebahkan tubuhnya di samping yunseong ketika dirasa dia sudah benar-benar turun dari puncak nikmatnya. tidak ingin membebankan yunseong meskipun tubuhnya juga tidak seberat itu. tapi bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pengalaman pertama juniornya, dia tetap ingin memperlakukannya sebaik mungkin. dia menjadikan lengan yunseong sebagai bantalnya.

sementara itu deru napas yunseong masih terdengar cukup keras. kelopak matanya masih menutup, dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. mungkin dia masih dalam perjalanan turun dari puncaknya, pikir wooseok.

“udah turun belum?” tanya wooseok jahil, tepat di telinga yunseong.

seketika mata yunseong terbuka lebar dan melirik ke sebelah kirinya.

“udah.”

“selamat datang lagi di bu-”

“tapi sebenernya gak pengen turun. pengen naik lagi.”

wooseok otomatis mengerling dan tertawa setelahnya.

untuk beberapa detik yunseong terpana diberikan kesempatan menyaksikan tawa yang begitu lepas dan indah karena diterpa sinar senja yang mengintip dari bagian jendela yang tak tertutup tirai dengan sempurna.

“boleh.”

“tapi posisinya dituker.”

“hahaha boleh. boleh banget. dengan senang hati.”

namun sebelumnya mereka memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. menyegarkan diri kembali, untuk kemudian mengulang lagi ritual mereka untuk mencapai lapisan langit tertinggi tanpa perlu benar-benar terbang. dengan kendali dan kuasa yang lebih banyak berada dalam genggaman yang lebih muda, sementara yang lebih tua hanya menerima dimanjakan setelah dia yang melakukannya sebelumnya.


End file.
